


Closer

by iduality



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bandas, Español, M/M, Party, changki top, mencion de vilencia, no es tan triste, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iduality/pseuds/iduality
Summary: "Quisiera ser más cercano, abrir esa puerta y entrar ahí donde te ocultas" pensó mientras lo miraba dormir profundamente; deseaba poder ser capaz de protegerlo, ser capaz de abrir aquellas puertas que le impedían salir.Changkyun conoció a un chico de una banda que cantaba y le erizaba la piel.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 13





	1. Track 01

**Author's Note:**

> reproduciendo "say less" by nothing

Despertar, tomar una ducha, desayunar (a veces), arreglarse, salir hacía la universidad y algunas veces trabajar, regresar a casa, saludar a su pequeño gato gato (el cual se llama Akaashi), hacer tarea quizá ver algo después hasta quedarse dormido y esa era su rutina diaria de Changkyun, algo monótono con el cual no tenía ningún problema, excepto tal vez que estaba un tanto aburrido de ello.

Tenía amigos, claro pero la mayoría eran solo de nombre "amigos", quizá el único cercano sinceramente era Hyungwon, con el cual había creado un lazo bastante fuerte y sincero. Quizá solamente era el pues, no lograba conectar con el resto (o quizá el no quería hacerlo, eso pensaba). Aburrido de esta dinámica (pero no harto) se comienza a preguntar si existe un problema con el.

—No es tan difícil. -Dice Hyungwon tomando su taza de café que anteriormente el menor le había invitado. —Es solo ir un rato.

—No lo sé.

—No hemos salido.

—Iras con Minhyuk.

—¿Y qué tiene?

—Es tu novio.

Hyungwon suspiro, mirando a Changkyun tomar su café mientras continuaba tecleando en su portátil algunas palabras que supuso eran de su tarea, Changkyun estudiaba literatura mientras que el más alto estaba en el área de moda y diseño. Se preguntaba si realmente era incomodo para el menor ir con ellos.

—Pero tu eres mi amigo. -Dijo, mas como en un susurro.

Changkyun paro de escribir, suspiro y miro al mayor. —Tendrás que prometerme no dejarme tan solo como para que me quiera ir. -Dijo finalmente el menor.

—¿Entonces vienes?

—Claro.

—Ya esta. -Contesto el mayor mientras sacaba su movil mandándole una mensaje a su novio. —No te puedes arrepentí ahora.

—Y otra cosa, no vayas a intentar nada absurdo como querer presentarme a alguien mientras tu te vas con Minhyuk a besuquear quien sabe donde.

—Trato.

—Ahora, continuaré mi tarea. Hyungwon asintio, siguió bebiendo su café mientras su amigo continuaba escribiendo, una vez termino su café se despidió del menor, le prometió pasar por el el Sábado a las 7. Así pasaba a veces, Hyungwon rompía su pequeña monotonía y lo invitaba a salir a distintos lugares, a veces los acompañaba Minhyuk, a veces solo ellos dos, no era que le desagradara el novio de su amigo, solamente, no era tan cercano a el, pero no lo demostraba tanto, quizá el único que se lograba dar cuenta de ello era Hyungwon y claro, es por ser su amigo.

Realmente no hizo mucho el resto de la semana, era lo mismo, su misma rutina, llegando el Viernes, después de su pequeño trabajo (por que Changkyun tenía trabajos espontaneo y esporádicos) no tenía uno fijo, simplemente trabajaba cuando salía algo que podía hacer. Llego a su casa a comer un poco de fideos instantáneos mientras miraba algo en Netflix y Akaashi estaba sentado en el sillón, junto a el, ronroneando. Recibió un mensaje.

_**Woonie** _

_hey!_

_no vayas a olvidar mañana a las 7 paso por ti_

_seguro_

_¿vienes solo o con min?_

_solo, veremos a minhyuk en el lugar, dice que tiene un amigo que trabaja ahí_

_ya veo... entonces mañana a las 7?_

_mañana a las 7 ;)_

_algo que deba de saber antes?_

_como debo vestirme o algo?_

_nada en particular, solo como siempre estas con eso basta_

_dale, nos vemos mañana_

_entonces nos vemos, descansa!!_

_igualmente :)_

Y bueno, mañana sería otro día, en lo particular no le emocionaba mucho a Changkyun, en realidad era como cualquier otro día pero tampoco era que le incomodará, se divertía eso era cierto, aunque su diversión no siempre duraba toda la noche y después de las doce casi siempre quería irse a casa, mientras que su amigo, la pasaba mejor a veces se iban juntos a veces Hyungwon se quedaba más tiempo, a veces hacía lo que llaman "amanecérsela", así el pelinegro (por que Changkyun tenía el cabello negro) se quedo dormido esa noche.

El gran día llego, despertó, salió a correr un poco al parque que quedaba cerca, de regreso paso al supermercado a comprar las pequeñas cosas que podría ocupar en la semana, más alimento y arena para el pequeño Akaashi, un gato gris con pelos muy esponjados, Hyungwon decía que parecía una nube en un día lluvioso, regreso, hizo primero sus deberes escolares que tenía pendientes, después se hizo un poco de comida y comió mientras miraba _"the office"_.

Dieron las cinco y medía, por lo que decidió parar, lavar su plato, recoger lo poco que había de desastre y meterse a bañar, no tardo en arreglarse mucho, en realidad lo único que se puso fue unos jeans negros un poco rasgados que tenía, unos botines una camisa y su chaqueta de cuero. Se acomodo su cabello, pensó en si debería cortárselo pues ya lo tenía bastante largo, pero solo hasta ahí llego, a un pensamiento fugaz.

Hyungwon no tardo mucho en llegar, una vez juntos salieron camino al pequeño bar en donde Minhyuk probablemente ya los estaría esperando porque claro, entre la conversación ambos se pasaron unas estaciones del tren en donde debieron haber bajado. Changkyun realmente se sentía cómodo junto al más alto.

Llegaron un tanto tarde a lugar, a las 8:30 en realidad. Minhyuk los estaba esperando ya. Tenían una mesa cerca (pero no tanto) de lo que era un escenario, parecía ser un lugar (bastante) bueno para mirar, el ambiente no era malo, no era como esos bares en los que había acompañado alguna vez a Hyungwon en donde hablar resultaba bastante difícil por los sonidos muy altos. El lugar estaba decorado con algunos instrumentos, portadas de discos y varias fotos, algunos hasta autografiados, las personas que estaban ahí, no parecían ser aquellas que se pierden o causan problemas, bastante agradable

—¿Y bien? -Pregunto Minhyuk rompiendo el silencio (no incomodo) una vez ellos se acomodaron.

—¿Qué les parece?

—Bastante agradable. -Respondió primero Hyungwon.

—Me... me gusta. -Dijo Changkyun de manera sincera, aún mirando todo a su alrededor, le gustaba bastante. —Ha sido la mejor opción hasta ahora.

Minhyuk rio un poco, de alguna manera aquello hizo sentir feliz al rubio (Minhyuk) pues, nunca había visto así de ensimismado al menor. El rubio, les comento que su amigo (en realidad su mejor amigo) iba a tocar esa noche por primera vez en el lugar, además de que solía trabajar ahí tambien como bartender y que probablemente más tarde se los presentaría, además de que también conocía al dueño del lugar.

Los tres pidieron unas cervezas para comenzar, unas alitas y unas papas. Mientras platicaban acerca de como se habían perdido en el metro, de sus clases y cosas normales. Mientras el bar ambientaba con música lo que Changkyun identifico como _"Pink Floyd"_ , ha decir verdad, el menor estaba disfrutando aquel momento.

Por ahí de las 9:15 un tipo, alto y un tanto fornido subió al escenario en donde ahora ya había varios instrumentos, (y Changkyun no se había dado cuenta de en que momento los pusieron ahí) y comenzó a hablar.

—Bienvenidos a "The connect", como muchos sabrán soy Shownu y esta noche les tenemos preparados un gran show, -Decía, definitivamente su rostro había cambiado una vez comenzando a hablar. —Esta noche se presentan con nosotros por primera vez la banda "Thriller" así que denles un buen aplauso y disfruten esta noche.

Sonrió y el lugar se lleno de aplausos, mientras que el bajaba, los chicos iban subiendo el pequeño escenario, eran cuatro. Minhyuk señalo al tipo que se acomodo en la batería, dijo que el era su mejor amigo, delgado un poco más alto que Changkyun y con unos hoyuelos y ojos chiquitos. La cosa era así, dos guitarristas, un bajista y un baterista. Los dos guitarristas eran delgados y pequeños, el baterista amigo de Minhyuk y el bajista, un poco mas fornido de cabellos oscuros.

—Hola. -Dijo un chico de cabellos castaños de la estatura de Changkyun mas o menos, de sonrisa realmente linda, con el tenía una guitarra.—Nosotros somos "Thriler" y esperemos disfruten esta noche con nosotros.

Y así, terminando de decir aquello comenzaron a tocar. Inmediatamente la gente ahí comenzó a demostrar lo encantados que estaban con la banda, incluso Hyungwon quien era la primera vez que los escuchaba. Para Changkyun, para el fue una gran sorpresa, el chico que había hablado tenía una increíble voz, los instrumentos, los sonidos le acompañaban bastante bien. Termino encantado, le encanto aquella banda, sobre todo la voz.


	2. track dos

La banda había terminado de tocar por ahí de las 11 de la noche, agradeciendo el tiempo que se tomaron en escucharlos, que dejarían el escenario para que la siguiente banda se presentará. Minhyuk le había comentado a Changkyun que por lo regular varías bandas se presentaban en este lugar y por lo regular las presentaciones terminaban a las 3 (a veces 4 am) y de ahí seguían con pura música (como cuando habían llegado) hasta las 5 o 6 am (dependiendo la gente que quedaba en el lugar).

—¡Minhyuk! .-Escucharon una voz, unos minutos después de que la banda había bajado del escenario, el mismo chico de la batería. —¡Viniste! Que alegría meda que hayas venido, ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Te gusto? Oh dios mío, trajiste a Hyunwgon.

—Estuviste increíble. -Contesto Hyungwon saludándolo. —Ya veo porque Minhyuk insistía en que no fuera a sus ensayos.

—Así que te llevaste una sorpresa ¿cierto?

—Definitivamente, son muy buenos.

—Oh dale. -Dijo el baterista riendo un poco, haciendo notar más sus hoyuelos. —Por cierto, que malos son vinieron con alguien más y no son capaces de presentarlo adecuadamente. -Dijo mirando a Changkyun, el baterista se acerco al menor un poco mas extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa. —Soy Jooheon, el baterista. 

—Changkyun, amigo de Hyungwon. -Respondió el menor con una sonrisa.

—Y bueno. -Dijo esta vez solando la mano del menor y mirando a todos esta vez. —¿Por qué no se nos unen? Así sirve que saludan a todos.

El baterista (quien se llama Jooheon) señaló a una mesa un poco más al fondo un poco cerca de la barra en donde se encontraban los demas integrantes de la banda acomodándose y con ellos estaba quien se había presentado como Shownu, los dos más altos no respondieron de inmediato y tartamudearon un poco mirando a Changkyun, pues no sabían si aquello lo incomodaría, sobre todo porque el no conocía a nadie ahí y no querían excluirlo.

—Claro. -Contesto Changkyun. —No tengo problema ¿Y ustedes?. -Dijo mirando a los dos mas altos quienes no se esperaban aquello.

Minhyuk rio un poco. —Entonces vamos. 

Tomaron sus cosas, y siguieron las baterista hasta la mesa en donde estaban ya todos sentados, tomando un poco y hablando. Era cierto, Changkyun no tenía ningún problema con sentarse con ellos, en realidad, diría que le causaba curiosidad los chicos de la banda (especialmente el de la voz) se estaba (de cierta forma) divirtiendo y eso, quizá lo pudo notar Hyungwon.

—Miren a quienes me encontré. -Dijo Jooheon una vez estando en la mesa, haciendo que todos miraran a ver a los tres chicos. —Resulta que Minhyuk nos vino a ver.

—¡Minhyuk! Viniste con tu novio. -Dijo el de bajista fornido de cabellos oscuros. —Que bueno verlos, veo que también te acompaña otro chico... ¿El es?

—Oh cierto. -Dijo Minhyuk sonriendo. —Miren ustedes ya lo conocen pero bueno es Hyungwon mi novio. -Dijo señalando al mal alto quien solo sonrió. —Y Changkyun amigo suyo. 

El menor solo alzo su mano para decir hola. Las miradas de los chicos que estaban en la mesa eran difíciles de descifrar aunque en realidad ninguna incomodaba o daba mala espina.

—Por otro lado. -Volvió a hablar Minhyuk, esta vez dirigiéndose a Hyungwon uy Changkyun (especialmente al menor). —Ellos son mis amigos, como ya sabes el baterista es Jooheon. -Dijo señalándolo quien estaba a un lado del rubio, luego señalo al tipo de cabellos oscuros fornido. —El baterista de la banda, Hoseok pero prefiere que le llamen Wonho.

—¡Hey! -Dijo el mencionado riendo. —Si de cualquier manera le ibas a decir que me llamará Wonho ¿Para que le dices mi nombre? Igual, es un gusto Changkyun.

—Como sea. -Dijo Minhyuk divertido, esta vez señalando a uno de los guitarristas, de cabello negro, ojos felinos y bastante pálido. —El guitarrista principal Yoongi.

—Un gusto. -Dijo el mencionado.

—Y finalmente, el otro guitarrista y vocalista. -Dijo Minhyuk esta vez pasando al chico que había cantado, el de cabellos castaños y sonrisa linda quien estaba bebiendo de su tarro en ese momento. —El es Kihyun.

El mencionado solamente le sonrió, por lo que Changkyun le devolvió a sonrisa, _lindo_ , pensó.

—¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. -Dijo de pronto Minhyuk. —El es Shownu, es dueño del local. -Dijo señalando al chico que había presentado a la banda, el mencionado le sonrió y los invito a tomar asiento.

Así lo hicieron, Changkyun (por cuestiones del destino) le toco sentarse junto a Kihyun, se percató (y no era algo que quisiera saber) que ambos usaban la misma colonia, solo que Kihyun, emanaba un poco más el olor de la colonia que Changkyun. Todos empezaban a hablar hasta que la siguiente banda comenzó, entonces ahí ya hablaban por separados todos. 

Jooheon y Shownu se fueron, dijeron que tenían que atender la barra, pues el chico de los hoyuelos también trabajaba ahí como bartender y estaban faltos de empleados. Hyungwon y Wonho empezaron a hablar, así como Minhyuk, Yoongi y Kihyun (este ultimo menos) estaban, Changkyun no pudo escuchar (tal vez no quiso) de que hablaban. Así que decidió mirar a la banda que estaba tocando. Eran cinco personas, tres chicos y dos chicas, realmente buenos aunque (muy a parecer de Changkyun) no le hacían sentir lo mismo que los amigos de Minhyuk.

—Así que Changkyun eh. -Era Kihyun hablándole a su espalda, mas que hablarle susurrándole al oído, haciendo que se estremeciera un poco, trago saliva giro para encontrarse con el castaño (el cual estaba sorprendentemente cerca). —Dime, ¿Te gusto el show?

Changkyun contesto nerviosamente un "sí" mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura, el castaño se alejo un poco, ya no estaba tan cerca. Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza, para después volver a mirarlo.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—21.

—Así que soy mayor. -Dijo Kihyun en una sonrisa. —Tengo 22, pronto 23.

—¿Cuándo los cumples?

—Noviembre, ¿Tu?

—Yo en Enero.

—¿Estudias?

—Literatura, ¿tu?

—Diseño grafico. -Contesto, Kihyun mirándolo, Changkyun no sabía que más decir o que preguntar, quizá eso lo noto el mayor. —Hombre de pocas palabras eh.

—Quizá. -Contesto Changkyun dándole un trago a su cerveza. —Pero no quiere decir que me desagrades.

—Entonces te agrado. -Más que una pregunta era una afirmación y eso le causo un poco de gracia a Changkyun.

—Entonces, apenas lo estoy descubriendo. -Respondió y por alguna razón la risa de Kihyun hizo que el nerviosismos que pudo llegar a sentir desapareciera, haciéndolo sentir un tanto cómodo.

—Pensé que había bastado verme en el escenario cantar para que las personas se enamorarán de mi.

—Es cierto, tienes una voz que enamora. -Dijo Changkyun mirándolo esta vez. —Pero, ¿será que sigues siendo así sin cantar?

—Muy atrevido. -Contesto Kihyun divertido, a decir verdad era la primera vez que escuchaba eso de alguien. —¿Por qué no lo descubres?

Changkyun comenzó a reír haciendo que el mayor también lo hiciera, para después comenzar a hablar de cosas triviales como por ejemplo, que les gustaba, que no les gustaba, que escuchaban, hasta que aquella banda que estaba tocando dejo de hacerlo y aquellas primeras palabras que habían intercambiado quedaron en la mente de ambos no mas que como una pequeña broma para romper el hielo. 

En el descanso, tanto Jooheon como Shownu habían regresado a la mesa con los demás.

—Estoy exhausto. -Dijo Jooheon sentándose frente a Changkyun mientras que Shownu se reía de ello. —¿Por qué será tan difícil encontrar tipos que quieran trabajar aquí los fines de semana? 

—¿Estan buscando trabajadores? -Pregunto casi involuntariamente Changkyun.

—Sí, ¿Te interesa? -Esta vez respondió Shownu.

—Bueno, sí un poco. -Dijo Changkyun. —Aun que no sé que se tendría que hacer y si lo podría hacer.

—No mucho en realidad. -Dijo Shownu sentándose a un lado de Changkyun. —Es decir nos estarías ayudando a mi principalmente y a Jooheon en la barra, no necesitas saber preparar tragos, ya que la mayoría de la gente pide cervezas o tragos sencillos que solo son de servir. Asi que prácticamente eso. 

—¿Ayudarlos en la barra?

—Y quizá a cerrar y abrir algunos días, cosas normales.

—¿Solo el fin de semana?

—Solo de Jueves a Domingo. -Respondió Shownu mirando a Changkyun un poco indeciso. —Si quieres, piénsalo y si te decides me avisas. -Dijo sacando tomando una servilleta anotando sus datos, además de la paga por el trabajo dándosela al menor. —Disculpa que te a de así pero ya sabes.

Changkyun tomo la servilleta y se rio junto al mayor de todos, continuando disfrutando aquella noche.

Al final, Changkyun, Hyungwon y Minhyuk decidieron irse poco después de las 2, pues Hyungwon tenía una cita importante con su mamá la cual era bastante temprano y Changkyun no pudo quedarse (aunque quisiera) pues, sería Minhyuk quien lo llevaría a casa sin tener que pagar por el taxi. Se despidió de todos, aunque (por mala suerte) no le pidió el número de teléfono a Kihyun, cosa que se dio cuenta hasta después, quizá debió de hacerlo.

Aquella noche, fue quizá la primera en la que se había divertido genuinamente toda la noche saliendo con alguien más (aparte de solamente Hyungwon) al irse a la cama miro la servilleta que había dejado en la mesita de noche, quizá tendría otra oportunidad de pedirle su número a Kihyun. Quizá no lo pensaría mucho y aceptaría el trabajo, después de todo estaba un poco cansado de aquellos trabajos esporádicos que tiene.

Aquella noche, Changkyun durmió bastante bien. Esperaba poder salir alguna otra vez con ellos al mismo lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> estaré actualizando cada viernes, es probable que se mencionen otros idols aunque no son tan relevantes


End file.
